Guessing
by momoka-sha
Summary: For winterblossom festival. Wish. AU#Jangan suruh aku menebak, karena aku tidak bisa. Tapi, kumohon sekali ini tebakanku benar. Bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja/"Ha—ha, tapi tebak—kanmu, selalu salah Sas—ke"/OMONG KOSONG!#Full warning inside/oneshot/RnR?


**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Guessing © Sessio Momo a.k.a Momoka Sha a.k.a Myself Yuhuuu!**

**Summary: **

**SS-Oneshot/AU#Jangan suruh aku menebak, karena aku tidak bisa. Tapi, kumohon sekali ini tebakanku benar. Bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja/**"**Ha—ha, tapi tebak—kanmu, selalu salah Sas—ke"/OMONG KOSONG!#Full warning inside/My first oneshot/RnR? **

**FOR WINTERBLOSSOM FESTIVAL**

**Theme: Wish**

**Para pecinta SasuSaku ayo buat!  
**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Separo Drabble, ****Little**** action and bloody scene.**

**Pair: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Happy Reading! **

**oOo**

**Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku,**

**Susah menebak.**

Aku tidak menyukai tebakkan. Sejak TK, tebakkanku selalu salah. Saat aku menebak bahwa hujan akan segera reda dan orangtua Sakura akan segera datang menjemputnya, tebakkanku salah. Dan hal itu tidak membuat tangisan Sakura mereda. Orangtua Sakura tak kunjung datang dan Hujan bertambah besar. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tersenyum. Aku bingung mengapa ia tersenyum. Aku hanya mengajaknya untuk menggambar bersama dan senyumnya merekah sangat lebar. Dan aku terlalu bingung untuk menebak alasannya.

**Tebakkanku selalu salah.**

Aku sangat iri dengan Naruto. Ia bukanlah anak yang rajin tetapi ia selalu mempunyai nilai diatas rata-rata. Belakangan saat kelas 3 SD aku tahu bahwa semua tebakkannya saat ulangan selalu tepat. Tak heran nilai ulangannya sama denganku; tak pernah dibawah 8. Tapi aku tidak pernah menebak saat ulangan. Aku selalu menggunakan otak. Aku tidak mengandalkan keberuntunganku, karena aku tahu aku tidak punya keberuntungan sebaik Naruto. Dan walaupun aku mencoba menebak, tebakkanku selalu salah. Dan aku benci saat Sakura terkekeh saat aku menceritakan hal ini padanya.

**Aku bingung dengan tebakkanku.**

Saat SMP, aku tidak bisa menebak perasaan seseorang. Aku bingung kenapa banyak gadis yang menangis saat aku tidak menerima pernyataan cinta mereka. Apa mereka sedih? Tapi kenapa harus menangis? Pernah aku menanyakan hal itu kepada seorang gadis yang manyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku, dan ia menjawab bahwa ia tidak sedih. Ia justru senang karena ia telah menyatakan perasaannya.

Lihat?

Tebakkanku salah lagi 'kan?

Dan aku sangat bingung saat suatu sore Sakura bercucuran air mata. Sepertinya ia ditolak oleh seorang kakak kelas berambut merah yang aku terlalu malas untuk tahu namanya. Saat aku bertanya apa dia senang, ia langsung menamparku.

Apa?

Sebenarnya kenapa tebakanku selalu salah?

Aku bingung.

**Aku benci menebak.**

Saat SMA aku bilang pada Sakura bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya akan baik-baik saja. Aku bilang bahwa mereka cukup kuat untuk menghadapi kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa mereka. Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan tebakanku dan aku tidak tahu apa tebakanku itu akan mengurangi kepanikannya. Aku terus berdoa agar tebakanku benar.

Tapi hidup sangatlah tidak adil,

tebakanku salah.

Dan aku merasa sebagai pembual terbesar karenanya. Aku benci ketika Sakura menangis dan menjerit saat mengetahui bahwa tebakanku salah besar. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana mata beningnya menjadi kabur akan air mata. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana tubuhnya yang ringkih jatuh ke tanah karena kesedihannya. Dan aku sangat ingat bagaimana ia tersenyum keesokkan harinya. Aku kira ia akan sedih, tapi ia justru mengatakkan bahwa ia senang bahwa ayah dan ibunya telah ke tempat yang lebih bahagia.

**Tebakkanku meleset.**

Terkadang tebakkanku benar, tapi meleset. Aku pernah menebak bahwa aku dan Sakura akan masuk Universitas yang sama. Tapi setelah aku pertimbangkan bahwa aku memilih masuk ke akademi kepolisian, aku rasa Sakura tidak akan mungkin masuk ke akademi yang sama denganku.

Tapi, entah aku ingin bersyukur atau jusrtru menghujat karena tebakanku ternyata meleset. Sakura masuk ke akademi kepolisian. Ia bilang ia ingin menangkap perampok dan penabrak ayah dan ibunya. Yah, memang pelaku dari kejadian kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi pada orangtua Sakura belum ditangkap sampai sekarang. Hm.. untuk sekarang aku tidak berani menebak apakah ia akan berhasil menangkap penjahat itu atau tidak.

**oOo**

**DOR**

**DRAP, DRAP, DRAP**

**DOR**

**DOR**

Keheningan malam sendu di Konoha terpecah oleh suara-suara tembakan dari kejauhan. Terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki dan nafas yang memburu. Di Konoha, di sebuah gedung tua, kawanan orang dengan tulisan "Kepolisian Konoha" berkerumun mengitari gedung yang telah berwarna hitam setelah dilahap si jago merah beberapa tahun silam. Mobil-mobil polisi berjejeran dengan banyak orang yang diborgol masuk ke dalamnya. Seorang dengan jas berwarna hitam tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kalimat, "Turunlah! Kalian sudah dikepung!" dengan pengeras suaranya. Sementara jauh di dalam gedung itu, dalam koridor-koridornya, para anggota polisi memegang erat senjata apinya, berjalan, mengendap-endap, berlari dan bersembunyi. Bersiap untuk menembak dan menangkap buruan mereka kapan saja.

Sementara diatas gedung itu, telah terjadi pertarungan mental dan batin tersendiri antara seorang detektif dan buronannya. Dengan langit malam yang mengitari mereka, mereka dengan gugup—atau santai? berdiri pada pinggir-pinggir atap gedung tua itu. Berkali-kali mereka mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka dari terpaan angin kencang yang seakan siap menjatuhkan mereka kapan saja. Berkali-kali pula keringat mereka menetes ke lantai semen tempat mereka berpijak. Senyum samar dan pandangan mata tajam pun membingkai wajah mereka.

"Aku bilang jatuhkan senjatamu." Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kelam kini mematung dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Pistol itu teracung. Tepat teracung ke kepala orang yang ada di depannya "Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja," Lanjut pria itu. Kini jas olive-brown miliknya berkibar terkena angin. Kakinya kemudian menghentak lantai. Mencoba untuk tidak mati cepat. Tapi walaupun tubuh pria itu terus bergoyang menahan angin, tangan pria itu diam tak berkutik. Tetap teracung ke kepala pria berambut emas di depannya. Mengancam pria berambut emas untuk segera menyerah.

Tapi mendengar perkataan dan ancungan pistol Sasuke—nama pria berambut kelam—pria di depan Sasuke justru tertawa. "Aku juga bisa membunuhmu kapan saja," katanya dengan logat latinnya yang kental sambil menyeringai licik. Ia memutar balik kalimat Sasuke sehingga perkataan itu justru menyerang balik Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya untuk berpikir. Berpikir di tengah tawa—atau mungkin desisan—bahagia dari teroris buruannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak boleh mati. Dan Baron—si teroris—juga tak boleh lolos. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mengejar Baron. Dan selalu lolos. Hanya momen inilah ia berhasil sampai sedekat ini.

.

.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara mobil-mobil yang bersiteru di jalan raya. Suara angin lembut pun datang bersaut-sautan. Seakan mencoba mengisi keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa detik diantara kedua pria itu. Mereka tak bergeming di posisinya. Mencari celah untuk saling melemahkan. Atau mungkin—membunuh.

.

"Aku juga bisa membunuhmu kapan saja"

.

Sasuke dan Baron menoleh ke arah emergency exit—dimana suara itu terdengar. Dan mereka—bahkan Sasuke—tercengang saat melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang entah dengan cara apa, telah berdiri menghadap mereka. Sebuah pistol berukirkan 'Haruno Sakura' di bawahnya telah teracung ke Baron. Dengan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun gadis itu menarik pemicunya. Bersiap untuk menembak.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang biasanya tampak ceria dengan bola mata bersinar, kini mendadak menjadi serius dan sorot matanya berubah kelam. Mengacungkan pistol—mencoba membantu Sasuke.

"Check mate. Kukira kau sudah tamat, Baron." Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke Baron. Pandagan matanya seakan mengatakan 'Ayolah, menyerah saja!'. Tapi, entah kenapa, Baron sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia justru menyeringai semakin lebar. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Baron tertawa dan apa yang akan dilakukan Baron selanjutnya.

Seakan dengan gerakan super lambat, Baron memindahkan arah pistolnya ke arah Sakura. Selama sepersekian detik, Sasuke tidak percaya dengan tidakan Baron.

.

.

Baron melompat.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

Sasuke kini membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat bersamaan dengan kejadian itu gadis yang sangat dicintainya mendadak jatuh tersungkur. Darah mengalir deras dari perutnya membuat Sasuke lemas. Dan saat Sasuke melihat kebawah, Baron telah pergi dengan ucapan "Adios, Uchiha!" yang membut Sasuke muak.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju Sakura yang kini telah bersimbah darah. Pikiran buruk telah banyak hingap di benaknya. Tapi ia langsung menepisnya. Mencoba untuk tetap percaya dengan kebaikan Tuhan.

Sasuke kembali lemas saat Sakura menekan perutnya dan menatap Sasuke lemah. Sasuke bisa menyadari bahwa ada timah panas milik Baron sialan itu telah menembus bagian perut Sakura. Dan, tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan berlari. Menuju lantai dasar secepat mungkin. Mencoba untuk mengingkari pikiran-pikiran bodoh yang berseliweran di otaknya. Atau mungkin, juga di otak Sakura.

"Bodoh, kau gadis terbodoh yang pernah kutemui." gumam Sasuke sembari berlari melewati tangga dengan nafas terburu. Rasa marah dan kecewa berkecamuk di dadanya. Marah karena kelalaiannya, dan kecewa atas perbuatan bodoh Sakura yang sebenarnya juga untuk menolongnya. Rasa itupun menjadi semakin dalam di setiap langkah Sasuke yang–dengan buru-buru—menuruni tangga spiral panjang ke bawah. Ia berkali-kali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sumpah serapah pada anak tangga yang begitu banyak dan pada sang bulan yang hanya memberikan seberkas cahaya untuk penglihatannya.

"Sasuke, mungkin ini saatnya aku—" Sakura—tanpa mempedulikan kalimat Sasuke—kini berkata-kata lemah. Ia merasakan benar guncangan tangan besar Sasuke yang membawanya terburu-buru. Dan ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa meliputinya. Terutama saat darah dari perutnya kini ikut merembes di baju Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura senang karena ada seorang yang mau mepedulikannya seperti Sasuke. Namun apa mungkin kini ia terlambat?

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh! Kau akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti marah. Namun bagi Sakura, entah kenapa, kalimat itu terdengar sangat memilukan sekaligus membahagiakan baginya. Sakura pun kemudian ingat. Itulah kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan Sasuke, saat ia juga terpuruk menangisi saat-saat ayah dan ibunya sekarat di rumah sakit. Kalimat yang manis. Bahkan sangat manis untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku.

Sasuke melompat. Membuat Sakura meringis karena rasa sakit di perutnya semakin terasa luar biasa sensasinya. Namun ia justru tersenyum. Menarik nafas untuk mengucapkan, "Ha—ha, tapi tebak—kanmu, selalu salah Sas—ke," sebelum ia semakin meringis sakit saat Sasuke akhirnya meloncat dari tiga undakan tangga terakhir. Sasuke, walaupun hatinya mencelos mendengar perkataan Sakura, hanya diam mendengar hal itu. Ia menarik kakinya dan mulai mengambil aba-aba untuk menendang pintu besi di depannya.

"Jangan bercanda,"

.

**DRANK**

.

"OMONG KOSONG!"

**oOo**

**Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku? Apakah aku tidak diberikan kesempatan sama sekali untuk berfantasi bahwa semua hal akan berjalan sesuai pemikiranku? Apakah aku begitu sial? Atau mungkin Tuhan tidak menyayangiku?**

**Kalimat itu selalu terngiang di benakku. **

**Bahkan,**

**sampai sekarang.**

**oOo**

Sasuke meletakkan bunga sakura di depan sebuah nisan berukirkan Haruno. Ia kemudian merapatkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa di depan makam orang yang dulu sangat ia sayangi. Berbagai pemikiran-pemikiran terlintas di benaknya saat itu. Mulai dari pemikiran bodoh hingga pemikiran dewasa atas berbagai realita hidup yang dilaluinya. Rasa sedih dan kepedihan mendalam pun kembali terasa di hatinya begitu ia membuka matanya. Membiarkan bola mata gelapnya menatap pemakaman yang menurutnya cukup indah. Dengan berbagai bunga di sekitarnya, membuat pemakaman ini jauh dari kesan menyeramkan.

Sasuke mendadak menoleh saat ia mendengar suara mobil datang mendekat. Mobil berwarna merah datang dan parkir di sebelah mobil hitamnya. Ia tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap makam itu. Mengelus sejenak ukirannya dan menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sekaligus berterima kasih karena tanpa kepergian orang dengan nisan itu, mungkin ia tidak akan berpikir dewasa seperti ini.

"Apakah orangtuaku sungguh berharga bagimu sampai-sampai kau menangis padahal sudah 10 tahun berlalu, eh?" suara seorang gadis mendadak menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya dingin diterpa angin. Gadis itu kemudian berjongkok di sebelah Sasuke. Ia meletakkan bunga lily putih di samping bunga sakura yang diletakkan Sasuke, kemudian ia merapatkan jari-jarinya berdoa sejenak sebelum akhirnya nyengir menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh." Sasuke kini mengacak-acak rambut merah muda milik gadis itu. Aroma cherry segera tercium saat Sasuke mengacaknya. Dan aroma itu sungguh menenangkan bagi Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya, aroma gadis yang dicintai Sasuke memang sangat menenangkan baginya.

"Aah.. Rambutku! Hei, lagipula aku punya nama! Haruno Sakura!" protes Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia kini membenahi rambutnya sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke. Ah, tak lupa dengan berbagai umpatan-umpatan kecil karena Sasuke telah merusak rambutnya yang telah ia tata mati-matian karena tidak bisa rapi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat tingkah Sakura.

Namun mendadak ekspresi bahagia Sasuke berubah menjadi serius. Sasuke menatap mata bening Sakura lekat-lekat. Dan Sakura yang tadinya ngedumel, langsung diam dan membalas tatapan mata kelam Sasuke.

Emerald dan onyx.

Kedua mata itu beradu menjadi satu.

Sasuke terenyum tipis, "Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku nyaris kehilangan mata ini." Sasuke kemudian mengelus lembut mata Sakura dengan jemarinya yang besar. Membuat Sakura terpaksa menutup matanya kemudian tersenyum dengan tingkah Sasuke yang mendadak bisa berubah manis seperti ini.

"Yah, kau tahu Sasuke? Mungkin sekali ini saja, Tuhan memberikanmu tebakkan yang tepat." Sakura kini memperlebar senyumannya dan menatap Sasuke. Sekali lagi kedua manusia itu bertatapan. Dalam hening mereka menutup mata.

Dan diiringi dengan wangi dan gemerisik bunga serta dedaunan pohon Sakura, kecupan mereka siang hari ini, semakin berwarna.

**oOo**

**Aku tahu tebakkanku jarang benar, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa Tuhan memberikanku sesuatu yang adil.**

**Suatu kebahagiaan yang pasti.**

**Tanpa harus ditebak.**

**Kebahagiaan yang disebut,**

**cinta.**

**_.oOo._**

**END**

**_.oOo._**

Yaampun. Tingkat keromantisan di fic ini membuat saya deg-degan sendiri. Haha. Padahal kayaknya nggak romantis ya? Cuma saya aja yang nggak kebiasa sama adegan romantis #ngaistanah. Ini oneshot pertama saya. Dapat ide waktu saya lagi mandi dan ngerasa sial mulu. Ada sedikit drabblenya. Aneh nggak sih? Atau malah jelek? Atau GeJe? Maafkan sayaaaa.

Apa ada yang sadar? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya saya nulis kata "END" di fic saya. Haha. Jadi bangga sendiri (hah? Lupain aja dua kata tadi. Lupain aja). Oke. Trimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca. Dan –hahaha— apalagi, yang baca sampe curcolan geje saya juga. ;D

Eits iya bentar. Ini buat Winterblossom festival loooh XDD.

Apa itu? Kira-kira ketentuannya seperti ini (saya copas dari Winterblossom):

**Ketentuannya:**

1. Anda adalah anggota terdaftar di /winterblossom, karena di  
situlah pendaftarannya.

2. Anda bantuin promosi ;P ;P

3. Anda bikinnya SasuSaku, bukan yang lain (iya lah. gimana sih 8D)

4. Dilarang ada bashing terhadap karakter/pair apapun.

**Daftarnya:**

1. Setelah login ke , masuk ke bagian forum-about  
winterblossom-For Winterblossom Festival.

2. Pilihlah satu atau beberapa kategori mana yang akan anda ikuti, yua

a. Fanfiksi (bisa berseri bisa oneshot.  
asalkan dibuat khusus untuk acara ini saja.)

b. Essay

c. Fanart

d. Fan video (AMV)

e GFX (avatar, signature, wallpaper,  
manipulation. sertakan karya siapa bila menggunakan fanart sebagai base-nya,  
kalau bisa)

3. Setelah itu... buatlah karya anda dengan berdasarkan salah satu (atau lebih,  
kalau bikin banyak!) tema di bawah ini. disediakan 2 set tema dengan  
masing-masing 30 tema. Ini boleh apa aja kok, interpretasi tema bebas, judul  
juga bebas, tema ini sebagai panduan saja. Mau berseri boleh, mau oneshot  
boleh, suka-suka lah, yang nyaman saja.

**white**

1. Starlight

2. Four of diamonds

3. Strawberry jam

4. Blossom

5. Illusion

6. Eyes

7. The endless and faraway sky

8. Photograph

9. Celebration

10. Falling leaves

11. Wish

12. Windy nights

13. Secret joy

14. Romance

15. Bubbles

16. Mirror

17. Snowdrop

18. Butterfly

19. Crystal tears

20. Chains/bonds

21. Lullaby

22. Eclipse

23. Voice

24. Candy; sweets

25. Coin

26. 72 hours

27. Spiral

28. Endless love

29. Clock

30. White day

**black**

1. Broken

2. Nightmare

3. Angels and devils

4. Seeking for you

5. Crying for you one last time

6. Curiosity

7. Broken promise

8. Shattered heart

9. Messenger

10. Poison

11. Kiss

12. Tears of blood

13. Rival or lover

14. Photograph

15. Cry; sadness

16. Always

17. Marriage of death

18. Lost memories

19. Touching the illusion

20. Once

21. Black roses

22. Red funeral

23. No future

24. To touch the devil is to die

25. One last dinner

26. Under your skin

27. Lost you forever

28. Angel from hell

29. Demon from heaven

30. Black day

4. Karyanya bisa dipost **di mana saja, asalkan bisa dilihat**.  
Dan cantumkan juga **"for winterblossom"** beserta tema yang anda  
gunakan di dalam karya anda (untuk ff di summary, untuk fanart di komen, dan  
sejenisnya).

5. Submit karya paling lambat tanggal **17 Agustus 2010**, karena itu adalah  
saatnya kita merayakan kemerdekaan (AH APEU BANGET). Periode berikutnya akan  
**dibuka dengan tema yang berbeda.**

Ahaha kira-kira seperti itulah :D

Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Salam hangat,

Sessio Momo a.k.a Momoka Sha

Yogyakarta 8/7/2010

Word count: 2,165


End file.
